


turncoat

by Himmelreich



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV First Person, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelreich/pseuds/Himmelreich
Summary: “I didn’t spare you. You got incredibly lucky with that bullet being a squib is all.”“You had plenty of other opportunities to kill me since then.”“Who says I’m not still going to?”“You might,” he agrees, with no visible indication as to if that thought disturbs him at all, “but it seems like you went through way too much trouble to ensure my survival just to kill me now, and you don’t strike me as the type to torture people for the fun of it.”





	turncoat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vargs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vargs/gifts).



He looks up at soon as he hears the sound of the door opening. He’s sitting on the narrow cot, crosslegged, the thin blanket tightly wrapped around his narrow frame. Not used to the cold, I suppose. Not that I can muster much sympathy.

 

His face looks better, now, the bruises and cuts having healed well over the course of the week he’s been in custody. What hasn’t changed at all is the calm composure with which he watches me step into the centre of the room and signal for the door to be shut on us.

 

He doesn’t stand up, but also doesn’t really seem as if my appearance intimidates him in any way. His performed indifference causes barely bottled up rage spread through my body like snake venom, and it’s only the sudden pain that shoots through my right arm that has me realise I am clenching my fists.

 

“I hear you’re settling in surprisingly well.”

 

“There’s no use in me making things difficult at this stage, is there?” His tone is infuriatingly aloof and patient.

 

“Are you actually truly aware of your situation?” I take a step closer, slowly, even though I know that I’ll never quite live up to the intimidation some of the upper echelon radiate by merely existing in a room. Still, I was the victor. He had lost everything, so why was his morale still this high?

 

“I am. I’m your prisoner. It’s quite easy to understand.” He tilts his head ever so slightly, and I remember his smile at the end of our final encounter, the cockiness of it as he was thinking he had managed to get his way, to win. He’s not smiling now, but there is a hint of challenge in his eyes. “There’s no use in me getting upset about that fact, since there’s no way I can escape from here. So what’s more interesting is getting to know why you haven’t killed me when you had the chance.”

 

“I didn’t spare you. You got incredibly lucky with that bullet being a squib is all.”

 

“You had plenty of other opportunities to kill me since then.”

 

“Who says I’m not still going to?”

 

“You might,” he agrees, with no visible indication as to if that thought disturbs him at all, “but it seems like you went through way too much trouble to ensure my survival just to kill me now, and you don’t strike me as the type to torture people for the fun of it.”

 

I flinch, the words salt accidentally applied to barely healing wounds. I mask the shaky exhale as a joyless laugh.

 

“I’m not, but I have more than enough reason to make an exception for you.”

 

At this, he frowns. It seems the thought hasn’t occurred to him at all. What did he know about me, after all? Barely a thing. It’s a spiteful thought, and one that irrevocably has tainted the memory of the short time where I had truly believed we could come to a mutual understanding. A time when I had hoped us to become true allies.

 

“I can’t argue that it’s a possibility,” he admits after a pause. “But still, your people took care of my injuries and didn’t leave me malnourished. And now, you’re here.” Another short pause, and I can feel his probing gaze on me, trying to stare through my stoic facade and figure out what I’m thinking. Not the first one to try that lately, is he. “I can’t help thinking there’s something you want of me.”

 

“And what could you possibly offer that I want?”

 

He expected the question, clearly. “Intel on the enemy military would be the obvious guess, although you must have realised I’m way too low in the hierarchy to offer you much of value here. There’d have been more promising candidates for that.”

 

His gaze briefly darts towards the door. Knowing that escape attempts are utterly futile, I wonder if he worries about potential eavesdroppers. Every word in these environments ought to be carefully considered and re-considered and re-considered again, and he’s seemingly aware of that. It makes things between us from now on simultaneously easier and much more difficult.

 

He takes my silence as confirmation, apparently, because he continues: “So, it’s more likely you captured me specifically because of our previous history.”

 

“Really?”

 

“You don’t seem to be out for revenge for what I did to you in the past, nor did you save me out of some sense of obligation and kinship. We’re enemies, after all.”

 

“That’s what you said before, yes.” I take a step closer. I’m close enough now that I could touch him if I wanted to. Punch him. Draw my combat knife and cut his throat. Watch his blood spill over my hands and seep into the red cuffs of my new uniform.

 

“I wasn’t the only person you saved that day who you’ve tried to kill before.”

 

He doesn’t phrase it as a question, but his voice is lower, almost hushed. I lean closer, reaching out with my left until I feel the pulse of his carotid under my finger tips. He’s slender enough that I could probably strangle him with just my one good hand.

 

“No,” I agree.

 

“You saved him to save Sey- to save her, but you’ve never once thought about truly forgiving him.”

 

I can feel his voice just as much as I can hear it, and suddenly there’s a hand on my wrist. I should retaliate instantly, beat him into submission once more, but it simply rests there, not pushing against my stranglehold at all.

 

“If I’m right, the reason you brought me here is that even though we’re enemies, in this one regard, we share a common foe. In taking revenge, I might be a more trustworthy ally than anyone else around you.”

 

“The enemy of my enemy is my ally,” I say, and even to my ears it sounds sarcastic and trite. As if our past hasn’t shown clearly enough that this was barely more than a educated sounding quote people tossed around without having any actual combat experience. “At least for selected manoeuvres.”

 

He nods. Even though we don’t know each other in a real sense, I still instantly am sure that he doesn’t even consider the possibility I might kill him after this joint undertaking is over. He’s probably certain he’ll have found a way out of this by the time it comes to that. Aah, what confidence he still holds in defeat. It’s almost inspiring. I let go with a shove and step back again.

 

“Remember what I said about you taking advantage of the Princess? This is exactly that. I fully intend on taking advantage of you, and I’m sure you’re already wondering about how you can exploit the situation for your own benefit, as well.”

 

The first time during our exchange, he looks somewhat surprised. He hadn’t expected such candour from me, then. I smile.

 

“But let me warn you, only this once - I’ll guarantee your survival under the condition that you comply entirely with my any order, no matter what it might be. If you give me only the vaguest reason to believe you’re going to betray me and my objective, I’ll kill you on the spot.”

 

“That’s reasonable,” he says, as if we were discussing some minor business transaction and not the terms and conditions of him getting to keep his life at least. I can’t tell if I should feel relieved at him being level-headed enough that working alongside me seems doable, or worry if he is actually as insane as his fighting record makes him seem. “Under one condition.”

 

My smile vanishes. He can’t be serious.

 

“You don’t really think you’re in any position to make demands, do you?”

 

“From how I see it, the worst you can do is kill or torture me. Neither is going to help you with your actual long-term goal. So, considering you went through all this trouble just to get me here, I fee I might try to bargain just a little.”

 

He gets to his feet at last, although he still doesn’t let go of the blanket. It covers him like a grey cape, almost reaching the floor, just slightly too shabby to look regal.

 

“I should just have killed you, after all.”

 

He ignores the jab. “You’ll let me make sure my comrades do not get caught in the crossfire.” He extends his hand in an unmistakeable offer. It’s the left one, I notice. How considerate. “That’s my single condition, Bat.”

 

I let him wait just long enough that most people would start feeling insecure. If he does, I can’t tell, but at this point, I can’t afford to care.

 

His grip on my hand is firm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The glass is cold enough that it begins to fog over, a strange phenomenon radiating out from where my fingertips rest against the tank. Its blue glow dyes everything within the room a sickly hue, and yet, she still remains heart-wrenchingly beautiful even as she has to endure all of this indignity and suffering.

 

“That Terran boy you brought with you, I hear you’ve been paying him more visits as of late.”

 

I tear my gaze from her closed eyes to turn and face the Count. Even though he must be in severe pain from his wounds, he still carries himself upright and proudly, the only admission made to barely escaping death being that he still has one of his arms in a sling. How could this man be resilient enough to be up and walking after all this, and yet, all it took for the Princess to fall was just one bullet I could not predict?

 

“Yes, Sir,” I answer, polite as always. The fact that he has the gall to come into this room as if all of this wasn’t his fault, the way in which he somehow can bear seeing the young girl he willingly sacrificed in his play for power in such a state, I’ve learned how to channel the anger it sparks into cold resolve. Endure it. Adapt to it. Count Cruhteo had been a thorough instructor.

 

“I was surprised at your request of giving him continued medical attention.” He’s frowning slightly. He feels indebted to me, indebted to my father, and he was weakened by his injuries. He had been in no shape to deny my wishes, but I can see that he is starting to wonder as to my reasoning.

 

“I understand your concern, Count Saazbaum. I am sorry I made you agree with such a selfish request of mine.” I bow my head, and pause, just long enough to seem conflicted, hesitant. “This soldier, he- He’s the reason I fell back into Cruhteo’s hands after defecting. He’s the reason-”

 

An event Saazbaum dreads to remember, I know. Seeing the son of the man he owes his life to being tortured and about to ruin his plot by revealing it to the trusted Count Cruhteo of all people - he had been so close to losing everything back then. He’s been the one ordering his staff to take care of my wounds from the lashing, testament to his failure of honouring a lifedebt.

 

“Why didn’t you leave him to die, then?”

 

“He doesn’t fear death.” I raise my head, look at him straight on. “The one thing he fears is losing those he cares about. He took everything from me once, and I’ll return the favour.”

 

The corners of his mouth pulls into a sardonic smile.

 

“I understand.”

 

“Are you disappointed to realise I am not above petty revenge, Sir? If you ask me to abandon it, I’ll-”

 

“No, Slaine, we both know I cannot ask you to do that.”

 

You lit the entire world on fire, whipped a nation into bloodthirsty frenzy and almost murdered an innocent girl just to get yours, I think. Yes, you truly do not get to stop me.

 

“Just be careful you don’t get caught in the blast radius of the damage you inflict anymore than you already have, Slaine.”

 

I bow again.

 

“Thank you for your guidance, Sir.”

 

I truly have been learning from the best.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“May I make an observation, Sir Slaine?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“I’m not convinced it’s a good idea to have him involved in this discussion.”

 

Harklight keeps his gaze trained on me, not even deigning Kaizuka with so much as a glance. He, in turn, seems utterly engrossed in the files on his tablet.

 

“Duly noted,” I say, and can’t help smiling a bit at the way Harklight’s brow creases even further. It is probably that serious, concerned expression that makes him seem a lot older than he actually is.

 

“I trust you, Harklight, and you told me that you put your faith into me as a player in this war. So if I tell you that we can trust him on this, won’t you believe my word?”

 

“He almost killed you.”

 

“And I almost killed your commanding officer, and yet, you stand with me now.”

 

It still feels strange to be so candid about it with him. I was prepared for the servant Saazbaum appointed me to be a die-hard loyalist to his cause, someone who would keep an eye on me and report back to the Count on anything that might seem suspicious. I still don’t know if Saazbaum truly was that naive that he decided against taking such precautions, or if his choice of double-agent had been just that colossally misguided.

 

Harklight is a pragmatist, that much I understand. His loyalty had been with Saazbaum’s plan to overthrow the Emperor and install a puppet in his place for as long until he saw in me the possibility of toppling over the nobility system entirely. I can sympathise with what drives him, but his sharp determination is a double-edged blade that I ought to remain acutely aware of. If he ever might believe me to turn into that which he rejects, who was to tell what he might do.

 

“That’s a different matter. You’re still one of us.”

 

“I’ve been a citizen of Earth for longer than I have of Vers.”

 

He opens his mouth, no doubt to argue something about ideals and valour making all the difference, but he’s cut off before he gets the chance to give voice to his passionate speech.

 

“I’m done.”

 

Kaizuka is looking at us now, tapping on the screen. I’ve granted him the luxury of a few more blankets, and as a result he just seems way too casual for a prisoner cum conspirator.

 

“That was quick.” I walk over to look at the data he has pulled up. The movements on Trident Base as of late, the reinforcements that have arrived, the varying distance of the satellite’s location.

 

“It wasn’t too difficult if you’re familiar with their protocols.”

 

It would probably sound incredibly arrogant coming from every other person, but from what I’ve learned in these past few months, that’s simply how he always speaks. He’s a strange person.

 

“Will a skirmish of this scale be enough to draw out the Count?”

 

Harklight has joined us, however reluctant, and frowns at Kaizuka’s drafted plans.

 

“Well, that’s up to you, isn’t it?”

 

“We’ll manage,” I chime in before Harklight can get angry at Kaizuka again. Not that I care about whatever these two get into fights about, but it’s wasting precious time. I need to keep these visits as short as I can, to keep the gossip and concerns at bay.

 

Kaizuka nods, then hesitates for just a second before saying: “This here is the IFF and radio identification of someone I trust wholeheartedly. I haven’t managed to confirm if they’ve changed the patterns, but I doubt it. I know this person is at the base, and they’ll be sent out in combat for sure. If you manage to get into contact, they’ll assist you if you tell them I sent you.”

 

“If I may-”

 

“No,” I cut off Harklight this time, decidedly. “We’ll proceed as previously discussed.”

 

There’s a taciturn understanding, here - Kaizuka assists me into disposing of the traitor, and for doing so gives me access to someone he cares about. His comrade will learn of his survival, but he also puts them at risk of being killed by me. It would be stupid of him to try anything now, and we both are well aware of that.

 

“I don’t think this undertaking is something you wish people good luck for,” Kaizuka muses. “But, since it’s in my own best interest, I do hope you’ll make it back.”

 

Who would ever thought we’d end up like this. I smile, an expression that comes easier and easier to me the longer I spend amidst the serpent pit of Versian nobility.

 

“In Vers, you’d simply wish me success on the battlefield, regardless if it’s against an outside enemy or a fellow Martian.”

 

For just a second, I see his expression flicker back to the way he looked at me in the ruins of Saazbaum’s Landing Castle’s Aldnoah Chamber. Only, this time we’re not about to draw our weapons against each other, but at a common target.

 

“I wish you success on the battlefield, then, Bat.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you since last week, but, who was that person?”

 

Kaizuka looks up from buttoning up his new uniform jacket. It’s odd that it doesn’t seem wrong on him, I think - maybe it’s just how unselfconsciously he always carries himself, but if I didn’t know any better, I would be tempted to believe he was a Versian through and through.

 

“She didn’t tell you?”

 

“No. She was too busy yelling at me and dodging Saazbaum’s attacks.” I pause at the name on my tongue, and am for a moment acutely aware of the ways in which the uniform of a Count feels different on my skin, the soft silk of the ruffled shirt collar against my neck, the tight fit of the waistcoat against my ribs, the stiffness of the epaulettes on my shoulders. Do not fight with monsters, lest you become a monster, I remember reading that once. Count Saazbaum has fallen, long live Count Saazbaum Troyard.

 

“That’s good.”

 

Kaizuka smiles, a private and fragile expression, and the first I’ve ever seen of it. He seems so much younger all of a sudden, not at all like someone entangled up to his neck in plots of patricide and coup d’états.

 

“Is it?”

 

“Yes. That means she’s still the same as before.” He finishes dressing by putting on the white leather gloves. A special uniform feature for the Terran stray dog, Mark 2. “My sister is a very strong person, Bat.”

 

Sister. There’s a dull ache I feel upon hearing the word. Kaizuka isn’t alone in the world, and for all our similarities and agreements, we aren’t the same. He would always have a place to return to, while I just destroyed the one I had only recently been offered. But what he was about to join me in now might also put his safe haven at risk, and I’m not sure he fully understands to what extent.

 

I shouldn’t worry about what him unambiguously joining forces with me now will mean for his chances of ever being accepted back on Earth. It’s not my problem, and who knows if either of us will even get to live that long. Saazbaum’s death has left behind a power vacuum, only barely stabilised for the moment by the loyalty of his men to his cause. As long as the Orbital Knights are still game for waging war just for their own goals, there’s no safety to be found on this base.

 

And yet. Maybe it’s because I almost took the same route, once. Had our meeting in Tanegashima ended differently, our roles might have easily ended up reversed.

 

“You might very well end up a pariah in the eyes of Earth if you choose to follow me now.”

 

“Those whose opinion I care about will understand.”

 

“What a simple worldview.”

 

“Most things are simple, once you break them down to the basic motivations and untangle them from sentimentality.” He shifts into Versian parade rest experimentally as he speaks, tone conversational. “I wish to see this war end without more large scale destruction, and this aligns with your goals. That’s all there is to it.”

 

I’m doing it for her, because it was her wish, not because I care much for the fate of Earth, I think. I’m not sure if someone as detached as him understands the concept. Our alliance is purely based on spilled blood and practicality, but his blunt nature also makes me feel more at ease than with anyone else on this base. How odd.

 

“Having such a clear-cut worldview must be nice.”

 

“It doesn’t prevent me from making mistakes.”

 

It’s the first time he’s ever as much brought up our disastrous second meeting, and it’s probably the closest to an apology he would ever make for it. I shrug it off.

 

“We all make them, don’t we.” Yours got me tortured, mine got the Princess shot. Both our track records are more disastrous than most, probably. “Well then, shall we go?”

 

He bows, and I can tell he has observed Harklight closely indeed.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Terran Stray Dogs, they call us, mostly behind our backs, but sometimes within earshot as well, if their rank makes them feel safe enough. I’m more than used to the slander, and Kaizuka seems utterly immune to it. The ones that shiver with fury each time are Harklight and some of his close loyalists.

 

“If he doesn’t provide you with intel that lets you conduct effective raids on the Terran bases, then what even is his usefulness, Count?” Marylcian’s lips curl with distaste. “Moral support? Trading homeland memories?”

 

I take the jabs in stride.

 

“His input regarding the occupation of Earth by our fellow Knights is very valuable. There’s a certain disconnect between our goal of securing resources and burning everything to the ground. We need to find a sustainable balance if this war supposed to end with a victory that actually benefits us.”

 

“You’re beginning to sound like the Princess.”

 

The statement is a slap to the face, and the shame at feeling this way is burns harsher, still. Princess Asseylum wasn’t wrong. A bit naive, maybe, but not wrong. If I lose sight of her wishes, what is to separate me from my recently departed father?

 

“Heaven’s Fall already destroyed large portions of Earth, so if you keep the current pace up, you might as well save yourselves the trouble of occupying the wastelands in the first place, Count Marylcian.”

 

The man is clearly about to reply something very scathing and potentially entailing violent threats, but he’s held back by Barouhcruz, who prefers to just unhappily frown at me whenever we cross paths. One of these days, our confrontations are bound to escalate, but that remains for another day to deal with. I already feel a headache settling in, and I haven’t made it through the afternoon yet.

 

“He was right, you know,” Kaizuka says quitely, once we’re on our way back to my office. Harklight is with Princess Lemrina a lot these days, trying to convince her that living as her own person no longer stuck in a man’s decade old revenge scheme was in her best interest rather than impersonating someone else until her death, so Kaizuka has become my adjutant more often these days.

 

“About what? Me letting you live being a grave mistake?”

 

“About you sounding like her.”

 

I stop, turning on my heels to glare at him. It’s a sore spot, one we usually avoid in our conversations. He has taken advantage of her, he has never once denied that fact, and making sure Earth comes out of this war at least somewhat intact is in his obvious self-interest. And yet, whenever we do mention her existence even in passing, there’s a strange tone to his voice, one I am only able to detect now after more than a year in his company.

 

“It’s not a bad thing.” He walks past me, stepping towards the windows looking out into space, planet Earth at his feet. “I think she would be happy to know you’re carrying on her wish.”

 

In all this time, I’ve never allowed him to go see her. Partly because on a certain level, I still blame him for what happened to her, and partly because there’s so much I don’t know about their relationship. Eddelrittuo’s take was heavily biased by her sense of propriety being disturbed by anything Kaizuka, but I’m not sure if I want to witness and make up my mind first-hand. Cowardice, Cruhteo would have called it without a doubt.

 

“You cannot end this war by invoking Princess’ Asseylum’s dream of a peaceful coexistence alone.”

 

“No,” he agrees, “I’ve told her as much.”

 

He turns around to look directly at me, and I wonder what he sees on my face in the split second it takes for me to steel my composure. He was the one to spend Asseylum’s last weeks with her, he was the one who saved her multiple times and became her trusted ally. Not by choice, I know that much, but the thought still leaves me bitter.

 

“But I think there must be more out there who share the general sentiment. If you manage to rally Saazbaum’s associates behind you and get them to realise that their wanton destruction is senseless-”

 

“That still leaves the issue of the pretence of this being a war for revenge,” I interrupt him softly. “And I cannot reveal the plot without ending up heir to the man who’s the cause of all of this. What weight will my word have then?”

 

What weight would it ever have without her around? It’s as if I can feel the cold, unresponsive glass under my fingertips in this very moment. It’s fine to believe that the unlikely, the impossible might still happen, but my faith alone will not sway the Orbital Knights.

 

Kaizuka blinks.

 

“You simply need to make sure you are in the position that it no longer matters. Isn’t that why you decided to keep me around even after getting rid of the Count?”

 

I can’t help laugh.

 

“You’re offering to clear the path until it no longer matters who realises her dream?”

 

“If anyone can do it, I think it’s you, Bat.”

 

The laughter dies in my throat.

 

“That’s one vote of confidence from a former enemy for sure.”

 

“I think that in between the two of us, we might be able to do it.” A short pause. “Probably.”

 

Stepping up next to him at the window, I look down at the ever changing patterns of clouds, deep blue oceans and patterned landmasses. A place we should strive to peacefully coexist in, people of Earth and Vers alike, if Princess Asseylum’s wish was to become true. Maybe it was just fitting that the ones who currently tried their hand at it were a couple of displaced outsiders like the two of us.

 

“I suppose we owe it to her to try, at least.” I take a deep breath, and smile. “By the time she returns to health, wouldn’t it be nice if we could show her that her wish came true?”

 

He doesn’t correct me, or show any sign that he thinks I’m talking about unreasonale things. Instead, he just nods.

 

“Yes, let’s try, Slaine.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear vargs,
> 
> happy Yule Tide! I hope this is fic will be to your liking - it's not something you specifically requested, but your letter did mention you were interested in Slaine negotiating his idealism with his ruthlessness, and somehow that spiralled into me pondering how he'd have fared with a less Versian sounding board. Vers!Inaho has always been an interesting concept to me, so I hope you'll have fun with it as well! 
> 
> Sincerely, Rei
> 
> Many, many sincere thanks to to my amazing deer friend who remains the most helpful, encouraging and patient bloh dealing with me whining about writer's block and lack of inspiration, and who sponsored the title. Bless your heart.


End file.
